


Susurros de invierno

by hamykia



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamykia/pseuds/hamykia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fanfic de la serie "El mensajero de la oscuridad" se situaría entre los libros segundo y tercero, pero se recomienda haber leído antes el tercer libro y el relato "The Bond". Creo que es mejor no incluir un resumen para evitar spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vatharna

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Vatharna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328639) by [hamykia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamykia/pseuds/hamykia)



> Contiene spoilers de los tres primeros libros de la serie Nightrunner (publicada en España bajo el nombre "El mensajero de la oscuridad"). Gracias a chizuru22 por el título y la ayuda :)

   Su plan había sido esperar a que terminaran los sacrificios para tomarlos por sorpresa y destruir el Yelmo que ahora reposaba entre los cadáveres, la sangre y el agua. Pero un último e inesperado sacrificio, un acto simbólico fruto del orgullo y el odio de Vargûl Ashnazai, había sorprendido a todos. Así, Seregil se había visto obligado a cambiar su estrategia en el último momento, optando por atacar al nigromante, cortándole primero los brazos y luego la cabeza, para evitar que el arma volviera a caer de forma inexorable sobre el torso del joven sacrificio.

  
   La sangre de Ashnazai había caído cual lluvia sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Alec antes de unirse a la del resto de los sacrificios. Cuando la sangre se mezcló con el agua en la que reposaba el Yelmo, este empezó a brillar. Seregil no tuvo tiempo de liberar a Alec, que miraba a Seregil como si de una aparición se tratara, y siguió avanzando hacia Mardus. Tras ver la luz que desprendía el Yelmo y entender lo que eso implicaba, Mardus se había metido en el agua dispuesto a recuperarlo, no sin antes agradecerle a Seregil la poderosa ofrenda que involuntariamente le había hecho a su dios.

  
    —Aunque debería haber matado a ese cachorrito tuyo cuando tuve la oportunidad —gruñó Mardus—.

  
    —Sí, deberías haberlo hecho —replicó Seregil, apretando los dientes mientras evaluaba a su rival—.

  
   Mardus no era musculoso, pero contaba con la protección de su coraza y se encontraba lejos de Seregil mientras avanzaba en dirección al Yelmo.

  
    —También te dejaste a Nysander, ¿lo sabías? —dijo con la esperanza de distraer a Mardus—. Está vivo. Los Cuatro lo estamos.

  
    —Y a pesar de ello, habéis fracasado —se regodeó Mardus mientras alzaba el Yelmo en dirección al mar para admirarlo mejor—. Yo soy el Vatharna, el elegido de Seriamaius. ¿Crees que puedes enfrentarte a mí ahora?

  
   Seregil corrió hacia él con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya era tarde. El Yelmo descendió sobre su cabeza y el Vatharna se dio la vuelta hacia Seregil, pero los llameantes ojos azules que el Yelmo enmarcaba no eran los de Mardus, sino los de Nysander. Seregil se detuvo en seco al reconocer el rostro de su amigo y maestro, que era como un segundo padre para él. No podía moverse, pero tampoco podía dejar de mirar.

  
    —¿Por qué, Nysander?

  
   La mirada de Nysander estaba llena de determinación mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia Seregil.

  
    —¡No puedo! ¡Por favor! —rogó Seregil—.

  
    —Debes hacerlo —la voz de Nysander sonaba débil y cansada—. Acepté esta carga de forma voluntaria. Conoces la profecía y debes actuar ahora, mi querido niño. No existe otra solución, ni nunca ha existido.

  
   Seregil sentía su cuerpo flotar, pero no se movió.

  
    —¡No lo haré!

  
    —No queda mucho tiempo —advirtió Nysander—.

  
    —¡Tiene que haber otro modo!

  
   A pesar de lo inhumanos que parecían los centelleantes ojos de Nysander, Seregil supo interpretar la mirada de tristeza y decepción que este le dedicó. Nysander nunca le había mirado así, y Seregil sintió un enorme peso en su estómago, pero aun así no se movió.

  
    —No quiero tener que recurrir a medidas drásticas.

  
   Seregil se quedó sin habla, incapaz de imaginar a qué se estaría refiriendo Nysander. Él prefería morir a tener que matarle.

  
    —Lo sé, mi querido niño —dijo Nysander, contestando a sus pensamientos—. Y siento tener que hacer esto.

  
   Nysander alzó las manos y rayos de electricidad brotaron de sus dedos, formando una enorme esfera de luz que flotó ante su rostro, antes de salir despedida en línea recta. Seregil no se movió, dispuesto a morir si era necesario, pero el rayo pasó a su lado sin rozarle siquiera. Aliviado, miró a Nysander con el atisbo de una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios, hasta que oyó un grito a sus espaldas y recordó que Alec aún seguía apresado en el altar de los sacrificios.

  
    —¡Alec!

  
   Seregil no podía creerlo y se dio media vuelta para verlo con sus propios ojos. Alec se retorcía y gemía entre espasmos de dolor. Una segunda esfera pasó al lado de Seregil y golpeó a Alec con tanta fuerza que este quedó inmóvil.

  
    —¡¿Lo has matado?! —Seregil se giró hacia Nysander, lleno de rabia—.

  
    —El tercer golpe lo matará —contestó Nysander con los dedos llenos de electricidad—.

  
    —¿Por qué él? —preguntó Seregil, aunque ya conocía la respuesta—. ¡Él no ha hecho nada!

  
    —Sálvalo de mí.

  
   Nysander moldeaba su tercera esfera de luz. El Yelmo parecía distinto ahora, y sus ojos ya no eran los de Nysander. Seregil apenas podía reconocer al mago que tanto amaba.

  
    —Sálvalos a todos.

  
   Las lágrimas no le dejaban ver nada mientras cargaba contra Nysander, pero eso no le impidió alzar su espada con ambas manos y dejarla caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre el casco y la cabeza de Nysander, destruyendo ambos de un solo golpe.

  
   La esfera de luz empezó a desvanecerse, pero una vez libre de los dedos de Nysander, empezó a avanzar hacia Alec, que aún yacía inconsciente y esposado.

  
    —¡No! ¡Alec!

  
   Seregil echó a correr de nuevo, pero solo llegó a recorrer un trecho antes de que el rayo impactara a Alec.

  
    —No…

  
   A medio camino entre el cuerpo inerte de Alec y el destrozado cadáver de Nysander, Seregil se desplomó de rodillas sobre la roca, incapaz de respirar. Se ahogaba, y entonces el suelo se hundió a sus pies y un oscuro mar de sangre lo engulló.


	2. Reminiscencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os interesa, tenía pensado hacer un tercer capítulo. Pero solo si os interesa que siga. Ya me diréis qué os parece :)  
> Muchas gracias a Solaris por su ayuda ^^

—Seregil… Talí, despierta…

  
No quería despertar. ¿Para qué? ¡Alec y Nysander habían muerto! Prefería seguir ahogándose en el fondo del mar…

  
—¡Seregil!

  
Sintió unas manos zarandeándolo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba bajo el agua, tan solo empapado en sudor.

  
—Seregil, soy yo, despierta.

  
¿Alec?

  
Seregil sintió una tela áspera y un colchón bajo él y abrió los ojos, aún confuso por su vívido sueño. Estaba oscuro, pero pudo ver el rostro de Alec iluminado por la llama de una vela, y se tranquilizó al fin.

  
—¿Ya estás conmigo? —Alec sonrió, aunque sus ojos de color azul oscuro reflejaban su miedo—. Por favor, respira despacio. Intenta hacer como yo.

  
Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que Seregil se despertara en medio de un ataque de pánico, pero después de tanto repetir la misma rutina durante los primeros meses, las reacciones de ambos ya eran casi instintivas.

  
—No recordaba que… doliera tanto —resopló Seregil, ya solo víctima de algún persistente sollozo residual—.

  
—Sssh —susurró Alec, rodeándolo con sus brazos—. No hables, o te quedarás ronco.

  
Permanecieron un largo rato en la misma posición, con Seregil recostado sobre Alec, mientras este desenredaba los cabellos de Seregil con sus dedos.

 

  
—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó Alec al fin—.

  
Seregil negó con la cabeza y rodeó a Alec con sus brazos para indicar que no quería que se fuera.

  
—Vale, está bien —se rió Alec—. Pero no te dejaré hablar hasta que no tomes algo.

  
Seregil se limitó a levantar la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada sugerente a Alec y conseguir que este se ruborizara y le obligara a reposar de nuevo. Seregil sabía que Alec ya no era tan fácil de convencer y que no conseguiría su propósito de hacer algo más interesante para ambos con la promesa de que no utilizaría su voz. Y no es que Alec no quisiera, sino que ya habían aprendido por las malas que los métodos favoritos de Seregil no siempre funcionaban en estos casos. Es más, normalmente esos métodos acababan dejándole afónico durante el resto del día.

 

  
  
Lo cierto es que Alec había superado muchos de sus miedos y reticencias en poco tiempo, sorprendiendo gratamente a Seregil, y probablemente también a sí mismo. Sin embargo, su timidez en ciertos aspectos también resultaba fascinante, sobre todo porque contrastaba con lo apasionado y dedicado que podía llegar a ser cuando estaban a solas y el momento así lo requería.

  
Seregil había visto a Alec colocar su saco de dormir a una distancia prudencial cuando compartían su hoguera con más gente, para luego aparecer, nervioso y soñoliento, dispuesto a compensarle cuando Seregil se despertaba antes que nadie para bañarse en el arroyo. Seregil había aprendido a mantener las distancias cada vez que entraban en una posada, y lo disfrutaba aún más sabiendo que, una vez cerraran la puerta de su cuarto tras ellos, Alec se abalanzaría sobre él y lo recompensaría con creces. Desafortunadamente, no contaban con conjuros que silenciaran la habitación y le evitaran a Alec el tener que lidiar a la mañana siguiente con esas miradas cómplices que conseguían lo opuesto a lo que pretendían.

  
Seregil recordaba con especial cariño una posada con vistas al Mar Interior en la que un ya experimentado Alec le había hecho pasar una noche inolvidable. La falta de discreción de Seregil se había hecho patente cuando, a la mañana siguiente, el jovial posadero elogió las habilidades de Gherin (el sobrenombre que Alec había estado usando durante esa semana) con comentarios excesivamente detallados. A Seregil le cayó en gracia el posadero que le había hecho reír así por primera vez en meses, pero Alec parecía a punto de estallar en llamas, tan colorado y sudoroso estaba. Probablemente todavía seguiría ahí meses después, pasmado como una estatua, si Seregil no le hubiera sacado de la posada a empujones, jurándole que no volverían jamás a ese establecimiento.

 

  
  
No es que Alec se avergonzara de su relación o quisiera mantenerla en secreto, y Seregil aceptaba y comprendía que Alec no quisiera proclamarla a los cuatro vientos. No tenía ninguna intención de hacer que Alec cambiara su naturaleza reservada o que perdiera aún más sus raíces norteñas. Y menos aún después de disfrutar de otros tantos momentos que tenían más peso al saber lo mucho que significaban para Alec.

  
Seregil recordó un día en el que Alec se había acercado a él discretamente y en silencio para tomar su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Seregil mientras miraba fijamente al atractivo joven que había estado intentando seducir a Seregil.

  
—Él no ha dicho que esté aquí contigo —se había quejado el insistente joven, señalando a un boquiabierto Seregil—.

  
—Está conmigo —había contestado Alec sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos hasta que se marchó—.

  
Después de eso, Alec no había soltado la mano del enmudecido Seregil durante el resto de la tarde. Si algún antiguo amante le hubiera dicho que un día se emocionaría tanto por un gesto tan aparentemente simple, Seregil se habría reído a carcajadas antes de llamar a un drisiano para que lo trataran urgentemente. Pero ahí estaba él, con lágrimas en los ojos y fantaseando con pasar el resto de su, con suerte, larga vida junto a una persona que podía dejarle sin palabras durante horas con un simple roce.

 

  
  
Sus pensamientos no se alejaban mucho de aquellas fantasías mientras descansaba entre los brazos de Alec, en la cabaña que ahora era el hogar de ambos.

  
Se trataba una de esas cabañas abandonadas a un lado del camino, siempre listas para acoger a nuevos habitantes que así lo requiriesen. Seregil y Alec habían llegado con sus caballos cargados de todas sus pertenencias y la imperiosa necesidad de permanecer un tiempo en un lugar donde nadie los conociera y pudieran vivir sin temer ser descubiertos. No solo les había parecido el sitio perfecto desde un principio, sino que según conocían más sobre los alrededores o la silenciosa y reservada gente del pueblo, más seguros estaban de que era su destino vivir ahí.

  
Al menos, así era para Seregil. Alec disfrutaba de su vida juntos tanto o más que él, pero de vez en cuando seguía preguntándole a Seregil cuándo se marcharían de ahí. Seregil sabía que si Alec insistía, era por él, pero habían acabado discutiendo un par de veces al respecto porque Seregil no quería ni oír hablar del tema. Las pocas noticias que les llegaban acerca de la guerra tampoco ayudaban. Cada vez que se enteraban de algo nuevo, Seregil podía ver cómo Alec se tensaba. Y eso era cuando no podía sentir la ola de culpabilidad que lo recorría y se desbordaba a través del vínculo que compartían.

  
Cada vez estaba más seguro de que Alec habría sido un buen soldado. Si Seregil no hubiera aparecido en su vida, probablemente Alec se habría unido al ejército. Ahora estaría luchando contra Plenimar en vez de sentirse culpable mientras otros morían por él porque tenía que cuidar de Seregil. Cuando Seregil se lo dijo, suponiendo que iniciaría una de sus acaloradas discusiones pero incapaz de mantenerse en silencio por más tiempo, Alec se enfadó visiblemente y tomó su arco sin mediar palabra. Seregil ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que Alec se marchara a cazar cuando necesitaba tranquilizarse o estar a solas, e incluso había empezado a hacerlo él mismo, pero Alec nunca se había ido sin despedirse o decirle cuándo volvería. A veces Seregil se preguntaba si eso, como tantas otras cosas, también era culpa suya. Conociendo a Alec, tuvo que haber sufrido mucho cuando Seregil desapareció dejando su testamento atrás, y seguramente estaría empeñado en no hacerle pasar por una situación similar. Si ahora pretendía marcharse sin decirle nada en absoluto, Alec debía estar muy enfadado… o peor, muy dolido.

  
—¿Adónde vas? —Seregil interceptó a Alec delante de la puerta—. ¿Volverás?

  
La pregunta de Seregil era sincera, pero la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Alec le hizo apartar la mirada. Cuando Alec se acercó a él, Seregil se limitó a agachar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos, como un niño al que su madre ha pillado en medio de una travesura.

  
—Abre los ojos —el tono de voz de Alec era autoritario y carente de sentimiento—. Mírame.

  
Seregil obedeció sin esforzarse en intentar ocultar el miedo en su mirada. No iba a engañar a Alec de todos modos, y menos estando tan cerca.

  
—Seregil, de no ser por ti yo estaría muerto o algo peor —Alec ya había hablado del tema con Seregil en el pasado, pero parecía tan seguro de ello como la primera vez—. Pero si estoy en esta casa, no es porque te deba nada —Alec suspiró y su expresión se tornó cálida—, es porque quiero estar contigo. Estoy siendo egoísta, ¿no lo entiendes?

  
Seregil sintió las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo toda la semana aflorar a sus ojos, mientras los “peros” empezaban a brotar de sus labios. Alec los silenció con un dedo.

  
—Y claro que pienso volver, Seregil. Siempre volveré, no tienes que preguntarlo —susurró Alec mientras acariciaba los labios de Seregil con sus dedos sin darse cuenta—. Sé que piensas que soy muy joven y que todavía no sé bien lo que quiero, pero deberías conocerme ya lo suficiente como para saber que no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente —concentrado en transmitir sus sentimientos, Alec no se percató de que su mirada perdida se había fijado en los labios de Seregil—. Desafortunadamente para ti, he venido para quedarme. Ahora tienes toda una vida para arrepentirte.

  
Seregil recordó cómo se había abalanzado sobre Alec y este, sorprendido aunque feliz, había dejado arco y flechas apoyados en la pared para poder contestar a sus besos. Seregil daba gracias a diario por el buen humor de Alec, que a su parecer debía ser el principal culpable de que este siguiera a su lado después de haber sufrido a Seregil durante sus horas más oscuras. No solo no le guardaba rencor a Seregil por haberle hecho daño hacía un par de minutos, sino que en vez de seguir hacia la puerta y marcharse, se había dado media vuelta con Seregil colgando de su cuello, había ido andando hasta la cama que ocupaba casi toda la estancia para lanzar a Seregil sobre ella, y se había quitado la ropa rápidamente antes de…

 

  
  
Seregil volvió al presente abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de que si seguía por ese camino, tendría que acabar explicándole a Alec qué había provocado ciertos cambios en su anatomía. Pero ¿qué podía hacer él? Adoraba lo honesto que era el cuerpo de Alec. Sobre todo por esos pequeños detalles que podían pasar desapercibidos para Alec, pero no para Seregil. Sin ir más lejos, la semana pasada había pillado a Alec mirando más abajo de lo necesario durante una de sus prácticas de tiro con arco, y cuando se lo había echado en cara bromeando, Alec se había sorprendido tanto que no había podido ni sonrojarse.

  
—No, yo no estaba… Espera… ¿Estaba haciéndolo? No me había dado cuenta…

  
Sí. Esos momentos eran sus favoritos, sin duda. Si Seregil necesitaba alguna prueba de que la atracción que Alec sentía por él era genuina y no fruto de su influencia como salvador o mentor, no tenía más que pensar en esos pequeños gestos y sorprenderse de lo afortunado que había sido.

  
Seregil levantó la cabeza con cuidado y vio que Alec había vuelto a dormirse. Debía estar muy cansado, teniendo en cuenta que había ido al pueblo en medio de una gran nevada. Seregil se había quedado con los animales, que estaban bastante asustados, y al final había acabado sintiéndose tan inquieto como ellos.

  
Si eso había provocado su ataque nocturno, no lo sabía con certeza, pero ahora que estaba entre los brazos de Alec, dentro de la cabaña que compartían y con la nieve apilándose alrededor, podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que nunca había sido más feliz en su vida.

  
Todavía había momentos en los que se sentía perdido, como era natural, pero solo tenía que mirar a Alec para volver a sonreír. Ya no era como aquellas semanas que había pasado aturdido y encerrado en sí mismo, incapaz de sentir nada o de ver la luz. Ahora sabía que esa sensación desaparecía con el tiempo, que tenía una muy buena razón para vivir, y que él también, como Alec, regresaría siempre.

  
Sintiéndose seguro y satisfecho, Seregil volvió a recostarse sobre Alec y cayó dormido en un par de minutos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quería añadir resúmenes ni nada para no desvelar que lo del capítulo 1 había sido una pesadilla, aunque supongo que todo el mundo se daría cuenta :)  
> Si podéis contarme vuestra opinión,me ayudaríais mucho, ya que estoy intentando escribir más y mejorar. ¡Gracias!


End file.
